


pretty in nothing

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Bottom Tifa, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Top Aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: she just wants to make her feel good.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 331





	pretty in nothing

“You made it,” Tifa says with a smile, leading Aerith inside of her room by taking her hand. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she coolly answers, making Tifa snicker as she kicks off her shoes. The door is shut and Aerith’s hands move to grasp at Tifa’s waist, pulling her in close. The smile is still on her face. Aerith is quick to kiss it away.

Tifa’s hands move to settle on the other’s sides, fingers curling into the fabric of her dress. The white embroidery of it gives extra texture under her fingertips before she straightens her hands out, sliding them down to rest at her hips.

“I missed you,” Aerith says, making Tifa look at her amused.

“It’s only been a couple days.”

“You didn’t miss me?”

“Point taken.”

Aerith grins, leaning in to kiss her again. Her hands reach up, smoothing them down Tifa’s arms starting at her shoulders, and ending at her hands. Her fingers hook on the underside of the other’s gloves, tugging lightly and receiving a curious hum from Tifa at the gesture. They part but only for a moment, green meeting red with a silent request, another tug.

_ Oh.  _

Though she was quick to dive back into another kiss, Tifa wraps her arms around Aerith, her hands meeting behind her back. The first to come off is the vambrace, unceremoniously dropping it onto the floor, metal clattering against itself as it crumples into a heap. Next, her gloves, unfastening them and slipping them off her hands with just a little effort before they join her vambrace. The sleeves come off last, peeling them off and letting them fall.

Hands and arms bare, she grabs for her partner again, whose own hands were trailing along her front. Aerith’s fingers follow along the end of a scar on her abdomen, the rest hidden away under her shirt. She hasn’t told her how she came to obtain this scar, but Aerith never pushed it. The tender touch has her shivering, and she hears Aerith giggling to herself. 

“Nice?”

“Like everything else you do,” she mutters, feeling Aerith smile against her lips as a result. 

The brunette grips for her middle again, taking a step forward to make Tifa take one backward. Another. Another. Tifa belatedly realizes she’s being guided towards her bed, making her peek out from behind her lashes to see what she was planning. 

The back of her knee bumps into the mattress and Aerith stops, breaking the kiss to look at her. She seems to be searching for something in Tifa’s face, and when she finds what she’s looking for she puts her hands to Tifa’s shoulders, giving her a shove to make her fall back onto the bed. Aerith looks pleased when she gives a noise in surprise as her back makes contact with the sheets. 

Still standing, Aerith shrugs off her red jacket, letting it fall behind herself and she hikes up the skirt of her dress to crawl forward, straddling Tifa’s lap. She gets comfortable on top of her, seemingly not realizing the flush of red across the other’s cheeks-- that, or she didn’t care. Tifa makes a move to reach for her again, but her wrists are taken quickly, lowered back until her hands are pinned onto the bed above her head. Her mouth falls open slightly, about to say something before Aerith gives a soft  _ shh. _

“I’ll take good care of you,” she whispers. Tifa’s mouth closes, the blush on her face getting a shade or two darker. “Is that okay?”

All she can do is nod. 

“Good.”

Aerith leans over her, brushing her nose along Tifa’s before she presses her lips to the other’s for only a second. The corner of her mouth is next, then her cheek, the curve of her jaw. Tifa’s eyes slide shut, letting out a slow breath as her lips trail down the column of her neck. That breath hitches when teeth graze at her neck, hearing a chuckle from Aerith.

“Good?” She repeats, though it’s more of a question this time, still teasing. Tifa nods quicker than she wanted, a furrow in her brow. She lifts a hand, brushing her knuckles along her soft cheek before she dips her head back into her neck, letting out a little sigh against the skin there. Another shiver, and Tifa huffs shortly through her nose. “Aw. That was cute.”

“Oh, come on…” Tifa murmurs, turning her head to the side to avoid looking at her yet. Aerith still lifts her head again to try and catch her eye, but even without looking she can tell Aerith has such a grin on her face.

“You know you can stop me whenever.”

She knows. She doesn’t think she wants her to. She doesn’t say so, but that fact alone seems to be all the answer Aerith needs.

Her head tips back, exposing more of her neck for her partner and though her eyes are closed she can only imagine the look on Aerith’s face before she jumps back in, teeth latching onto her neck. It surprises Tifa despite being the one to allow it, her breath catching as her eyes flutter briefly. Aerith tugs at the skin there, pulling it into her mouth to suck on. It’s careful at first, but with another bite and an encouraging noise from Tifa, she allows herself to be a little rougher. 

With a bruise forming on Tifa’s skin, Aerith runs her tongue over the red hot mark, nosing at her jaw to get her to tilt it the other way. Tifa easily moves with her guidance, and Aerith presses kisses on her throat before biting down at her jugular. This pulls a gasp from Tifa, her hands jerking upward to try and escape from her grasp. Aerith keeps them against the mattress, of course, readjusting her grip to one hand and peeking up to Tifa. 

She was so red, but it was so very endearing that Aerith feels her heart swell from the sight. She wants to kiss her again. She almost does, but she dips her head lower to nibble along her collarbone. 

“Aerith,” she breathes out, making her pause. She sounds so lovely. What could she possibly be about to say with such a sweet tone? “You’re such a tease.”

That checks out.

“Do you not like it?” She has to check just in case. She doesn’t get an answer again, aside from a side glance and she has to nip at her skin again to get her attention. “Tell me, my love.”

“I-I do,” she finally says. Her eyes close and her head falls back onto the bed. “I do.” 

“Just relax.” Aerith coos before releasing her wrists. “Be good. Keep them there.”

“No promises.”

That works enough for her.

Aerith brings her hands down to slide up Tifa’s sides, fingertips pushing their way underneath her sports bra. Tifa wiggles underneath her with a stifled laugh, biting on her lip as her hands move further up under her shirt.

“You’re going to have a hard time taking that off, if that’s your plan.”

“I bet. You wanna help?” Sitting upright, Aerith pulls her hands back and waits for Tifa to reach down, taking off her white shirt with an arch of her back. The shirt is discarded, tossed across the room, and Aerith briefly follows its path before she looks back to see Tifa’s back arching again, shifting in such a way to slip out of the black bra, and it’s tossed as well.

Aerith realizes she’s been staring for a while when Tifa shifts nervously underneath her. She shakes her head, collecting her thoughts before she clears her throat.

“Impressive,” she says, making Tifa snort a laugh.

“I’ve heard.”

“Who said so? I’ll kill them.” It’s a little defensive, but mostly for Tifa’s sake. She was such a beautiful woman, so kind and sweet, and so many people could be such creeps. Tifa just smiles, shaking her head and lifting a hand to brush the hair from Aerith’s face. 

“Later.”

She’ll deal with that.

Aerith looks down again, but her eyes are automatically drawn to the rest of the long scar that stretched out between her breasts, and though she knows she has better things to be focusing on, she traces a finger along the line. Tifa swallows hard, just hoping she doesn’t say anything about it. 

She has enough sense not to, and instead leans back over her, both hands moving to grasp at her breasts, pushing them together and she presses kisses along the top of them. Her thumbs shift upwards, swiping them along her nipples and Tifa jerks involuntarily with another gasp.

“Ooh,” she teases lightly, looking up to Tifa who was trying very hard to avoid her gaze. She repeats the motion, making her shut her eyes tight as she bites on her lip, trying to stay still. “Aw. I wanna see you enjoy yourself. Don’t be shy.” Emphasizing her point, she pinches her nipples with a little tug until Tifa whines. “So cute.” 

Tifa huffs indignantly. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate all of the compliments, but she was so flustered, unable to do anything but just enjoy herself like she said. She wasn’t used to such sweet words and gestures. She wants to be.

Aerith sinks down, slinking lower down her body. Her lips press to her chin, her throat, her sternum. She reaches her chest, leaving kisses and bites along the soft flesh there before she nuzzles her nose between her breasts, idly putting her lips to the center of the scar. It’s all the acknowledgement she’ll give for now.

Listing to one side, she flicks her tongue against one of those rosy buds, wrapping her lips around it with a careful suckle. Tifa shudders underneath her, her hands coming up to grasp on Aerith’s shoulders and pressing her blunt nails into her skin. 

“Shit,” she breathes out, making Aerith smile before she tugs it with her teeth, only to let go and repeat the action to the other side. “ _ Aerith. _ ”

“Hmm?” She hums out, looking up at her without lifting her head. 

Tifa looks up at the ceiling, trying to center herself through the affections on her breasts before she just lets out another whine. “I-”

Aerith pauses briefly, just enough to let her catch her breath before Tifa simply shakes her head, shutting her eyes tight. “Hey, hey.” She says softly, smoothing her hands along Tifa’s sides. “It’s okay. If you want me to stop, I can.”

“ _ No _ ,” she answers too quickly for comfort, inhaling shakily before shaking her head again. “No, I- how are you so good at this?” She asks instead with a nervous laugh.

“I dunno. I just want to make you feel good.” It’s answered in earnest, deadly serious to the point that Tifa has to avert her gaze from Aerith’s stare. “And, I guess I’m just having some of my own fun, too. Just doing what feels right, you know?”

Tifa finally looks at her, lifting an unsteady hand to run it through Aerith’s hair. “Yeah,” she sighs. “Okay.”

Aerith reaches up, kissing the tip of her chin before she turns her head back down to kiss at her stomach. Her tongue briefly dips into her navel, making Tifa squirm with a muffled laugh as Aerith squeezes at her hips. Her fingers curl, tucking themselves underneath the band of her skirt and shorts to carefully work them off of her, leaving her in just her stockings and underwear… which she notes to be a thong. A brow arches, shooting Tifa a surprised glance before she snaps the elastic there.

“I didn’t imagine that.”

“But you’ve imagined?”

“Of course. You’re my girlfriend.”

Tifa just smiles, lifting her hips to assist in the removal of her underwear. Aerith quickly does away with them, then tugs off Tifa’s socks, having to lean back far to get them off as she mutters something about how long they were. Now Tifa was lying naked on her bed, and Aerith moves off of her to stand over her, green eyes taking in the sight. 

“You are  _ so _ gorgeous, my god.”

“Oh my god,” Tifa mumbles, covering her face with her hands, but only for a moment. 

“So many spots for me to kiss,” she continues, propping a knee against the edge of the mattress to kiss at her stomach again, down to her mound and she nuzzles the warm skin there until she sinks down onto her knees. Tifa was stronger, but Aerith is able to pull her closer to the edge, putting her legs over her shoulders with a hum. Tifa’s breath comes out a little heavier as her partner trails her lips along her inner thighs, hands smoothing along the outer sides. 

Aerith’s own breath fans over her skin in such a tantalizing way, making her bite on her lip. She tries to be still but when she feels Aerith lean her head in further, breath warm and close until her tongue comes out and drags its way along her folds. Tifa arches from the touch alone, fingers twisting up in long brown hair and letting out a shuddery sigh.

Humming happily, Aerith squeezes her thighs, repeating the motion and pulling that same reaction from her. “You’re so cute,” she purrs, tasting Tifa on her tongue before noting casually, “you’re so wet already.”

“You don’t have to point it out.”

“No, it’s cute. I’m glad. Means you like what I’m doing to you.”

“I really do,” she admits softly, eyes nearly rolling back when Aerith moves back in to focus again, this time turning her attention to her clit. “ _ Ah, _ fuck,” she sighs, biting on the edge of her lip. 

“Mm?” Aerith hums against her, making her hips jerk upward into her mouth with a hiss through her teeth. She lifts her head with a flick to her clit, licking her lips. 

“Do that again,” Tifa finally says, petting her hair after letting it go. She doesn’t want to hurt her by tugging too hard. 

“You got it.” Aerith wraps her lips back around her clit and sucks, relishing in the sounds that Tifa allows herself to make, squirming on the bed and every so often trying to tip her hips away from Aerith’s expert mouth. “Now, now,” she chides lightly when her head pulls back, tugging Tifa back into place. “Be good.” 

Tifa exhales sharply through her nose, closing her eyes and twisting a hand up in the sheets above her head. She vaguely realizes one of Aerith’s hands lets go of her thigh, then goes tense when fingers start to rub, up and down on her lips. 

“You have such a pretty pussy,” Aerith whispers as she leans back in to suck on her clit again. As if Tifa wasn’t red enough from what she said, Aerith pushes two fingers past her folds, curling them lightly. 

Tifa gasps before a shaky breath escapes her, hiding her eyes in her bicep beside her head. Aerith doesn’t pull away to ask her to look back, wanting to see her face but pleased enough to just know she was enjoying herself. She pumps her fingers in and out, giving the occasional curl of her fingers and pulling little whimpers from her lover. “You’re doing so good.”

“Aerith,” she stutters out, swallowing thickly before she gives a short laugh. “ _ You’re  _ doing so good.”

“I’m glad,” she replies, teeth just barely touching her sensitive clit and making her cry out in surprise.

Tifa finally lifts her head, looking down at Aerith who meets her eye, and even with her face buried between her legs, she could tell the brunette was smiling. Her fingers hadn’t stopped moving, and Tifa gathers up the courage to say, “faster.” A pause. “Please.”

It was all Aerith needs, closing her eyes and rubbing her tongue against her, her fingers speeding up as they thrust into her. Tifa props herself up on her elbows to watch her, panting softly and eyes fluttering as Aerith works her over, her toes curling behind Aerith’s head. 

“Aerith,” she manages to choke out, not able to get enough of saying her name. “I-I-...”

“Mhm?” She hums, still keeping her attention on what she was doing, eating her out as she fingers her. It takes her a moment before she has a thought, muttering against her lips, “are you close?”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Tifa whines, sighing heavily. She was breathless, was positive she’d never be able to catch a breath again. It was so worth it if Aerith was doing this to her.

“Mm,” Aerith nods, sucking her clit harder than before, pushing her fingers in deeper. Tifa’s mouth is hanging open, and Aerith digs her nails into Tifa’s thigh, opening her eyes to take in the sight of Tifa becoming undone when she bites out an  _ Aerith!  _ and tenses around her fingers, breath catching a few times before she lets out a moan, head falling back as she hits her climax. 

Aerith keeps it up still, watching her with admiration at how beautiful she was and when Tifa’s legs were shaking, she slowly comes to a stop, pulling her hand away and kissing above her clit before she sits back on her haunches. Tifa’s gasping and shaking as Aerith licks her fingers clean, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand afterwards. Standing up, she sits beside the exhausted Tifa, using her dry hand to brush a lock of hair from Tifa’s face. 

“Good?” She asks, knowing full well the answer. Tifa can only nod, but the point comes across.

“Oh my god,” she says breathlessly after a while, heaving out another sigh. Looking up, she makes her eyes come back into focus to see Aerith smiling down to her, looking so very fond. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

“Kiss me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Aerith says, leaning down to kiss her, bumping their noses together afterwards and pressing her forehead to Tifa’s. “You taste good.” 

Tifa rolls her eyes, willing her heart to finally calm down. “I bet you do, too.” 

“Hm,” Aerith looks around the room, lips pursed in thought before she looks back to Tifa, moving her head from side to side. “Wanna find out?”

There’s a beat where Tifa doesn’t react before she sits up, putting her hands on Aerith’s shoulders and pushing her down onto the bed. She meets the mattress with a huff, grinning up to Tifa.

“Is that a yes?”

  
“ _ Yes. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> just a one off of the possible future in tour guide


End file.
